


Vigilantism (and what it taught us)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [47]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Introspection, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: If one where to ask the vigilante-related people of the TWM verse what did vigilantism teach them, what would they answer?





	1. Chapter 1

Claire Temple : How far I am able to go.

Dolorés Matthew : I’m a lesbian. 

Elektra Natchios : Breakdancing is as enjoyable as the well-executed murder of an enemy, with the added bonus of being legally and socially acceptable, and therefore an adequate subject of public conversation. 

Foggy Nelson : How dark a place the world can be. 

Frank Castle : How to make jam, apparently. And a lot of trivia about organized crime. 

Matt Murdock : How to make friends. 

Melvin Potter : I have more friends now! 

Peter Parker : Sarcasm is very useful? 

Santino Garcia Lopez : How to make smoke bombs. How to kill people with houseplants. The basis of self-defense. How to deal with nightmares and panic attacks. New ways to bake apple pies. An impressive amount of legal trivia. Facts about catholic saints. How to make soft toys. Also, that vigilantes have weird couch issues.

Shannon Brown : How to stand up for myself.

Sue Liu : Mace is very effective.


	2. Chapter 2

Domino mask

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
